Niezasłużona śmierć
by LaurieJanuary
Summary: Bitwa o Sztuczną Karakurę skończyła się inaczej, niż myśleli. Co prawda Aizen został pokonany, ale został jeszcze jeden problem, z którym musieli się zmierzyć.


**Niezasłużona śmierć**

Nie wiedział, że kilka jego słów będzie miało aż takie konsekwencje. Może się nie zastanowił, a może nie docenił tej „tchórzliwej" lojalności. Sam nie wiedział, ale żył. Gin Ichimaru przeżył Wojnę Zimową. Jego vice-kapitan nie. I w tym był największy problem.

Corrie od kilku chwil zdzierała gardło, wrzeszcząc na srebrnowłosego już-nie-zdrajcę, używała tak wymyślnych epitetów, o jakich znajomość nigdy by jej nie podejrzewał. Krzyczała, płakała i biła go pięściami w pierś, nie zważając na to, że wszyscy na nich patrzyli. Byli w szoku. Gin nie uśmiechał się, jego twarz była poważna i jakby smutna, a spojrzenie przymrużonych oczu zwrócone na dziewczynę, której rozpacz odbierze zaraz resztkę sił. Pozwalał jej na to, bo wiedział, że ma rację. To była jego wina, ale nie miał pojęcia, w którym momencie popełnił błąd. Nie tak miało być. Nie mógł tego nawet zrzucić na Aizena, który klęczał niedaleko pokryty pieczęcią i ledwo mógł ruszyć oczami, o reszcie ciała nie wspominając. Na chwilę zwycięstwo przestało mieć znaczenie.

– Shiroyama-san, wystarczy – odezwał się, gdy dziewczyna wzięła głębszy oddech. – Zrozumiałem, co chcesz mi powiedzieć.

Jego głos brzmiał inaczej. Był poważny i spokojny, wręcz łagodny, a cała kpina, sarkazm i ironia gdzieś zniknęły.

– To ty go zabiłeś – szepnęła.

Była wykończona. Cały swój dar wykorzystała na uratowanie Hinamori, dla Kiry było za późno. Sam Ichimaru był w szoku, gdy Izuru zasłonił go przed cięciem. Chyba sam nie wiedział, co robi.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Masz do tego prawo, ale wystarczy już tych krzyków. Izuru...

– Nie waż się wymawiać jego imienia! – wrzasnęła.

Tym razem złapał rękę, którą wymierzała cios. Przed drugim też ją powstrzymał. Szarpała się, krzyczała, choć wiedziała, że to na nic. Ichimaru nie zamierzał pozwolić nadal się atakować.

– Przepraszam – powiedział cicho. – To nie powinno tak się skończyć.

Na szczęście dziewczyną zajęła się Kotetsu, więc nie musiał dłużej słuchać wyzwisk pod swoim adresem. Czekało go inne zadanie – zdanie raportu ze swojego kłamliwego życia.

Unikała go. Unikała baraków Trzeciego Oddziału, w których znów piastował swoje stanowisko, a Corrie nie pojawiła się tam ani razu. Nie wiedział, gdzie jest, w Seireitei nadal panowało zamieszanie, więc trudno było oczekiwać, że ktoś w miarę kompetentny poinformuje go, gdzie znajduje się podopieczna jego Oddziału.

Z jakiegoś, durnego zapewne, powodu wciąż prześladowała go ta scena. Wyrwał Hougyoku z piersi Aizena i uciekł, nie wiedząc, że ten osiągnął nieśmiertelność. Atak i krew chlapnęła na jego białą szatę. Nie jego, Kiry. Oboje z Matsumoto oszaleli i pobiegli za nim, ale blondyn nie ujawnił się aż do tego momentu. Umarł mu na rękach, zanim dotarło do Gina, co się właściwie stało. I Ichimaru nic nie zrobił, bo nie wiedział co. Ledwo zresztą dostrzegł odmienionego Kurosakiego, który stanął do walki z Aizenem i prawie wygrał. Był zbyt zaskoczony. Nic go tak nie zdumiało w życiu jak ten akt heroizmu jego vice-kapitana. Zdradzonego, pozostawionego jak zepsutą zabawkę Kiry, który nigdy by mu się nie sprzeciwił. Zrobili z niego słabeusza i Ichimaru zaczynał mieć z tego powodu wyrzuty sumienia, gdy pojawiła się Corrie i szybko przebiła się przez jego pancerzyk ponuractwa i bezużyteczności. Tak, ta dziewczyna miała pomóc mu wrócić do życia, gdy to wszystko się skończy. Kira nie zrobiłby czegoś takiego jak wskoczenie pomiędzy wrogów, bo najnormalniej na świecie nie miał na to siły. Więc jak, do cholery, jak to się stało?

To była niezasłużona śmierć. To Ichimaru popełnił błąd i powinien za niego zapłacić. Za swoje zbrodnie. Za kłamstwa i obłudę. Za złamane serca. Nie Kira, bo on był niewinny. Wystraszony, zamknięty w swoim pancerzyku, niepanujący nad Corrie i jej temperamentem. A jednak los zadrwił sobie z nich okrutnie. Zbyt okrutnie.

Corrie siedziała na jakimś murze. Sama nawet nie zdawała sobie sprawy, gdzie dokładnie się znajduje. Minęły tygodnie, a ona nadal była w amoku. Nie docierało do niej to, co się zdarzyło, nie chciała takiej rzeczywistości. Od tygodni spała byle gdzie, jadła, kiedy dorwali ją przyjaciele i przymusili, chodziła w letnim, krótkim kimonie mimo, iż zaczęło się robić zimno. Nie słuchała, gdy się o nią martwili. Wszystko i tak było bez sensu.

Pamiętała doskonale to przerażenie, gdy poczuła znikające za Bramą Senkai reiatsu Kiry. Wiedziała, poszedł za zdrajcami. Minęło sporo czasu, zanim wybłagała u Hisagiego powrót do Soul Society. Sama nie wiedziała, co tak naprawdę chciała tym osiągnąć. Liczył się tylko Kira. Nieważne, że pchali się najgorszemu niebezpieczeństwu pod rękę, że zgubiła Hisagiego gdzieś z tyłu. Pamiętała dławiący strach, gdy dopadła do Ichimaru, na którego kolanach leżało ciało Kiry. Martwe. Rozcięte głęboko przez pierś. Bez natychmiastowej pomocy nie miał szans. Wykrwawił się, a Ichimaru tylko obserwował. Nie zrobił nic, żeby uratować swojego podwładnego.

Znów wstrząsnął nią dreszcz zimna. Powinna przynajmniej zabrać koc, ale nie potrafiła zmusić się do tak prostego działania. Ciało Kiry też było zimne. Tak przerażająco zimne, że zrozumiała, dlaczego ludzie obawiają się śmierci.

Niespodziewanie poczuła na ramionach ciepło materiału. Było to kapitańskie haori bez rękawów, a jego właściciel usiadł obok. Nie uśmiechał się, nic też nie powiedział, jakby obawiał się, że dziewczyna ucieknie. Choć to akurat nie było w jego stylu.

– Odejdź – powiedziała.

– Nie mogę. Masz moje haori – odparł lekko.

– To je zabierz.

– Nie mogę. Będzie ci zimno.

– Nie kpij ze mnie, Ichimaru.

– Nie kpię. Rangiku powiedziała mi, że błąkasz się po Seireitei jak duch. Wszyscy się o ciebie martwią.

– I co z tego?

– On by tego nie chciał. – Celowo pominął imię Kiry pomny ostatniego wybuchu.

Nie chciał jej drażnić. Po prostu czuł się odpowiedzialny. Tak, odpowiedzialny za jej łzy. To nie tak miało być.

– Nie wiesz, czego by chciał – odparła.

– Na pewno nie tego. Poza tym wszyscy się martwią.

– A od kiedy obchodzą cię wszyscy? – zadrwiła. – Ciebie nikt nie obchodzi.

– Mylisz się, Shiroyama-san. Aktualnie obchodzisz mnie ty.

– Pieprzysz.

– Być może. Kiedyś zaproponowałbym ci zostanie moim zastępcą, bo te stosy dokumentów zaczynają być bardziej przerażające niż Aizen-taichou, ale teraz wolałbym bardziej, żebyś nie narażała swojego zdrowia. Moja wina, przez co czuję na sobie oskarżycielskie spojrzenie Izuru. Ty zaopiekowałaś się nim, teraz ja zaopiekuję się tobą.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Wiem.

– Szukasz odkupienia?

– Możliwe.

– Ja ci go nie dam. Odejdź. Zabierz swoje przeklęte haori i wynoś się z mojego życia.

– To była niezasłużona śmierć. Jedyna, której żałuję.

Zostawił ją samą, ale haori nie zabrał. Corrie zaniosła się płaczem. Kolejny raz tego dnia. Sama nie wiedziała, co ma ze sobą zrobić.

Znaleźli ją Sentaro i Kiyone, gdy włóczyła się po nocy. Ukitake poprosił, żeby ją przyprowadzili, bo to było niebezpieczne. Nie prawił jej kazań, nie pytał o haori, w które dziewczyna zawinęła się, zasypiając. Sam nie wiedział, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa.

Ichimaru westchnął, wchodząc do biura i mając w pamięci stertę papierzysk, które na niego czekały. Izuru szybko dałby sobie z tym radę, nowy vice-kapitan pewnie też, ale on nie miał kandydata na to stanowisko. Nie było osoby, która mogłaby go znieść przez tak długi okres czasu i dopilnować wszystkich spraw Oddziału.

Właśnie dlatego zdziwił się, gdy po wejściu zobaczył, że sterta zniknęła. Na biurku pozostały jedynie dwa stosy dokumentów, jak się okazało posegregowane, jedne do podpisu, drugie zaś dotyczące spraw, o których tylko kapitan wiedział. Oprócz tego leżało tam haori, którym kilka dni temu otulił zmarzniętą Corrie. Na nim zostawiono liścik: „ Nie mogłabym zostać twoim vice-kapitanem. Nie jestem shinigami. Jeszcze". Gin uśmiechnął się do siebie. Najwyraźniej w dziewczynie była jeszcze iskierka życia, która mogła rozpalić ją na nowo. Potrzebowała jedynie czasu.

To Hanami zapisało się w historii Soul Society na bardzo długo. Ledwie półtorej roku temu pokonali Aizena i jeszcze nie wszystko wróciło do normy, ale nie to było na ustach wszystkich shinigami. Nie były to też kwiaty sakury, lecz nowa vice-kapitan Trzeciego Oddziału. Nikt nie wspiął się na tak wysokie stanowisko tuż po zakończeniu Akademii. Najbliżej był Kaien Shiba, ale jemu zajęło to sześć lat. Do tego nowa vice-kapitan ukończyła szkołę w ciągu roku – szybko okrzyknięto ją kolejnym geniuszem.

Ichimaru stał nad nagrobkiem Kiry ze swoim lisim uśmiechem na ustach. Jak zwykle ktoś zostawił bukiet nagietków, ale srebrnowłosy doskonale wiedział, kto był tym ktosiem.

– Nie za często tu zaglądasz? – Usłyszał dziewczęcy głos.

Obrócił się. Długie, brązowe włosy związane w kitkę falowały lekko na wietrze, zielone oczy obserwowały go bystro, a opaska z symbolem Trzeciego Oddziału na ramieniu leżała idealnie.

– Składam raport, Shiroyama-fukutaichou – odparł uprzejmie.

– Więc ja złożę swój – odpowiedziała. – Lis znowu zostawia mi całą robotę i obżera drzewa persymonkowe, choć te jeszcze nie zakwitły. Za to sakura pięknie kwitnie w tym roku.

– Dlaczego zawsze na mnie skarżysz?

– Bo zawsze dajesz mi do tego powód. Chodź już, bo się spóźnimy, a wiesz, że tego nie cierpię.

– Co ja z nią mam? – Westchnął teatralnie.

Corrie odwróciła się na pięcie, machając końskim ogonem włosów. Przyzwyczaiła się już do wygłupów przełożonego. Sama nie wiedziała, dlaczego się zgodziła. Może po prostu chciała zrozumieć, co jest w Ichimaru takiego, że można za niego zginąć. Zrozumieć Kirę, który poniósł niezasłużoną śmierć. Ichimaru zaś chciał, żeby dziewczyna ruszyła do przodu. Pchnął ją do działania, choć widział, że w jej sercu nadal jest iskierka, która mogłaby go rozszarpać za to, do czego się przyczynił. A może po prostu oboje siebie ratowali?


End file.
